homestarrunnerocfandomcom-20200214-history
Necroville USA
Necroville Grim Towne USA is a made-up location by Yurei-Sen. It is loosely based on Free Country USA set in another universe. One day someone set up a connection to Free Country USA, and the rest could be considered history, if Yurei-Sen bothered to update her Twitter and Tumblr. Currently it has no known plot yet (Well, since the article was first published), but soon as Yurei-Sen puts it: "Soon, I will make something. That is, unless if I get bored of writing it for a while. I do get unmotivated after a while." Residents of Necroville Grim Towne USA From order of left to right, these are the residents of the town: * The young lady with brown hair "Arianne". Despite having the same name as Yurei-Sen's actual name, she is not a self-insert character like others with the real name to her. She is a kind lady who is quite shy to others, even to other residents. Her Free Country counterpart is Strong Sad. * Angilo the angel puffball is the town's angel. Literally. He is an angel who is able to enlighten the other townies and even help them solve mysteries left behind Arianne's parents. He can also use the powers of light to cast away the darkness. Currently, it is (still) unknown who his Free Country counterpart is. * Weather Doll is a possessed weather doll with a purple ribbon on her head. She used to be a living girl who died by unknown means. She is now a ghost possessing a weather doll. In the image, she is shown being held by Princess K.T., however in recent note-making, she can float on a very long string that isn't attached to anything. Her Free Country counterpart is actually Pom-Pom, contrary to popular belief, but this may be because she is best friends with Arianne. * Princess K.T. is a cat who is also a princess. After the portal was connected to Free Country USA, she met The King of Town. And it began a minor war between the Municipality and the Kitty Army. It ended in a draw. If it wasn't obvious, her Free Country counterpart is The King of Town. She may though be based on a particularly evil cat from Japanese lore, a trend that seems to occur in the updated Grim Towne USA.. * Chick is a chicken, contrary to his name. He is a non-talker who clucks at passerby's, even The Cheat's. He actually possibly dislikes the other residents, often seen chasing after other residents ala Cuckoos, especially when smacked away into the distance. It's Free Country counterpart is The Cheat, as they are both animals and both sidekicks, except Chick doesn't appear to like anybody. * Flame the flame-headed clone is a robot who's head is constantly on fire. He races Homestar Runner a lot, and constantly tries to burn Homsar with his flames (though given Homsar's apparent immortality, it is kind of impossible for Flame to burn him) and even helping Homeschool Winner with his homework.. wait who's Homeschool? Anyways, his counterpart is Homestar Runner. * Whispy the will-o-wisp is another ghost resident who has no legs. On the off-chance that you find them, they are hanging around near the Strong Residence mostly to haunt The Cheat, or maybe even Strong Bad. There is really no reason to their hauntings, but most people have figured out who their Counterpart could be. It's possible that their Free Country Counterpart is Strong Bad, hence the resentment towards him, but no one knows. * Cobra Cove the naga boy that has a poor design in the only group picture. Yes, Yurei insulted herself again. Anyways, he is a con-artist who tricks the townies into illegal contracts and even illegal deals with him. It should be noted that his Free Country Counterpart is Bubs, though this should come as no surprise. ** Interestingly, despite being a naga, his actions are more like a demons. Clearly, Yurei had no idea what she was doing last year and only now realized that a naga making illegal contracts and deals makes no sense in the context of the world they are in. Trivia * Currently since November 20th 2019, Angilo and Chick have unknown counterparts. Perhaps they are their own anomalies, or maybe they have counterparts and the other characters don't know that yet. The world may never know. ** Although, since February 12th 2020, Chick has been confirmed to be based on The Cheat, except Chick is a literal chicken (or a cartoon representation of one). * Cuckoos are a reference to the Legends of Zelda, a series which the Homestar Runner series has referenced before. * Flame trying to kill Homsar is another attempt at trying to kill-off a character. Unfortunately due to Homsar's strange physics and seemingly death-defying methods, it seems like Flame has a long way to go before he harms someone. ** It should go without saying that Flame wouldn't even try, even after he learns about how to kill Homsar. He would probably give-up after the 5th attempt or so. * This was referenced in Coach X and Coach Y's page before this page was even made. It was in fact alluded to multiple times with Yurei-Sen, before she finally posted it on Tumblr and then this website. * This page was since updated in 2020, after the creator decided to update the name and most of the characters designs. Most of them still have yet to obtain pictures. ** Other updates include changing Cobra's name and species (as it made no sense), changing Angilo's design and species, and lastly planning out redesigns for all of the characters that may or may not be added to this article